My Gang Leader?
by 0Angele0
Summary: Shizuku Mizutani had nothing to do with this phantom Student till her teacher told her to give a packet to him not knowing he was a gang leader.


Hi my Name is Shizuku Mizutani, I have no social life i have no friends and i especially have no boyfriend.

I have the highest grade in the whole school. why don't i have friends? Well let's just say something went wrong in my childhood.

People call me emotionless, cold hearted, an ice princess. I don't really care, as long as my grades are good i don't care about any of them.

that is until i met him. Matter a fact why don't we start from the begining maybe you'll understand better.

* * *

*RING*

I yawned and got out of bed.

I went to take a shower and got dressed in my school clothes.

I walked down stairs and made me my breakfast.

My mom and dad are working so nobody's home right now.

I walked out the house on my way to school.

* * *

At School

* * *

I walked in the classroom and sat at my desk when i heard my name on the loud speaker

" Mizutani can you come to the teacher's lounge."

I got up from my desk and went to the teacher's lounge

'What is it this time?'

I opened the door and walk up to the teaher.

" yes sensi."

The teache turned around and gave me a package.

I looked at her confused

" give this to Haru Yoshida he lives near an abandoned Mansion the mansion is torn down or anything thought."

I gave her a nod and walked out the door.

'Why does he live in a abandoned building? Matter a fact i haven't saw him in school not even once.'

'Oh well not like a care.'

I continued to study.

* * *

After school

* * *

I walked around asking if anyone knew where the abandon building was.

they looked at me crazy, but either way they still told me the directions.

I looked up from where i was standing

'It's pretty huge.'

I walked inside and looked around but not getting any sign of this Haru Person.

Matter a fact i just noticed this place isn't damaged or unfurnished.

I felt i was being watched, i quickly turn around to see a shadow. and started to chase after it.

'Man! i don't have time for this i have to get back home and study!'

I was then pulled to into a room with a hand over my mouth

"MmMM!"

" Shut up or i'll rape you."

I quickly shut up at that.

I stared up at him i fear and anger.

'How dare he! I need to go home damn it!'

"what are you here for? Do you not know how much danger your in."

I slapped the package in his face " The teacher told me to give that to you You **STUPID MORON!** " Ran out of the room and the mansion and went home to study.

* * *

Haru's POV

* * *

Intresting She doesn't know me or what i am. I chuckled, i like her she's got some fire in her.

I looked down at the package, i glared at it. ' What do they want from me now?'

I sighed and got up from the floor I went to go get ready for my gang meeting.

* * *

10 minutes later

* * *

"hey Haru what's up?"

I looked at Yuzan my older brother.

" Nothing."

He smirked at me " we saw one of your little classmate friends."

I glared at him " back the fuck off Yuzan."

He laughed "alright alright no need to be so angry. the raid will be in 3 days so handle all your business before then."

He walked away after that. I went to my room to go to sleep as went to sleep my dreams consisted of one orange haired girl.

'Who was she?'

* * *

At School

* * *

I walked into the teachers lounge

and glared at the teacher "what do you want? you sent one of your students to me probally knowing she could have gotten raped."

Everyone was keeping their distance from me 'Good that's how it ought to be.'

She looked up at me shocked " she could gotten raped! how?"

My glare got even more heated " Don't make me remind you how those seniors ended up in the hostpital for over a year."

She shivered and noded " i just wanted to know if you'll be coming back to school since your suspension is relived."

I stared at her " what was the name of the girl that you sent to give me this package?"

" now you know i cant give student information if your not attending-"

I glared at her

" her name is Shizuku Mizutani. may i ask why you wanted to know?"

I smirked " no reason. and to answer your questiong yeah i'll be coming back to school."

I walked to class even if i wasn't in uniform and there i saw her the little spit fire i saw yesterday.

she looked up at me in surprise then she glared at me 'oh. i feel hated."

" what are you doing here jack ass."

"aww and here i thought you missed me." i smirked at her

"Why would i miss your ugly ass." She said that hen look away

well and here i thought she was lady like.

I heard whispers 'hey isn't that the gang leader that beat up the seniors?'

Then i saw her shiver. I smirked ' looks like she found out.'

* * *

Mitty POV

* * *

HOLY SHIT!

He's a gang leader! Hmhp oh well that doesn't mean anything That is if you count that he could possibly rape, kill, or abuse me as nothing, then yeah.

'What have i got myself into?

* * *

Okay so this is it

The reason i did a story like this was because i really like the anime and i wanted there to be more stories regarding My little monster.

I hope you like and comment :D


End file.
